


Important things

by marcialitman



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcialitman/pseuds/marcialitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are things I need to say to you… face to face… important things. Please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important things

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt in english. Please, be kind.

He tried so hard to bring her back home. 

Yeah, because her home is with him. At least it is how he currently thinks. He always thought like that, but right now some things became so clear in his mind that he just has this urgency to get her back. Like he said once, before all the Russia stuff: “I'm here for you”.

But now she's going home. He waited for that to happen and finally... she would be back. 

Auggie was scared, because Annie was arrested in a prison in Russia. One that everybody said it was impossible to scape from. So he feared. 

Not that Annie Walker wasn't capable of breaking out of the damn prison and scape, because yeah, she was. That was one of the great things about her: the capacity to do things that nobody could. If anyone could escape the damn prison, that's was Annie. 

Nevertheless he was scared.

Not for her, but for him. Auggie had this need, since that phonecall, to tell her. He needed to say that important things he mentioned. He needed [i]so hard[/i] and was [i]so afraid[/i] to miss his chance. Especially when some thoughts crossed his mind. All that “what if”s that insisted to torment him. To scare him till the bones. 

So he did all in his nerd-CIA-operative powers to bring Annie back. 

Auggie was used to that, to cover her back, to be the voice in the phone and the fingers in the keyboard. And why now, just now, that simple thing seemed so more important then before?

Just because he needed to say that important things so badly...

So there she was, hugging him, like she always did. Only seemed so long since she did that last time, and he missed that so much. 

“I missed you”

Annie said, like guessing his very thought right now. 

And Auggie sensed her, smelled her, because he needed to know that she was [i]really[/i] there, for real. 

“Welcome back, Annie Walker. I missed you too.”


End file.
